Conte de nymphe
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: Un pitit conte a ma façon ^^ vous prenez deux g'boys et les transformez en nymphe vous en prenez deux autre que vous mettez en guerrier vous casez une rencontre vous secouer le tout et vous avez un conte tout beau tout chaud ^^


Auteur : ChtiteElfie

E-mail :ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou a la limite chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source :GW

Genre : shonen ai a mort, 2x1 3x4, Yaoi, UA, OOC, conte

Disclamers :ils sont pas a moi,

Note : changement de point de vue ou de temps §§§

Conte de nymphe

Duo et Quatre s'amusaient près d'une cascade. Duo n'avait pour tout habit que ses longs cheveux de miel sur lesquels était piquetés des fleurs de toute les couleurs lui créant une véritable traîne naturelle qui le suivait dans chacun de ses mouvements et d'un short noir court qui faisait ressortir sa peau nacrée. Quatre, lui, était plus pudique et avait mis une chemise en plus, ses cheveux blonds coupée court captait tous les rayons du soleil, une couronne de fleur était tressée dans ses cheveux. Ces habits auraient put paraître bizarre pour des humains, mais ils étaient tous les deux des nymphes. On croit à tort que tous les nymphes sont femelles ce qui est faux sinon comment la race se perpétuerait-elle. Duo et Quatre continuait à s'éclabousser quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas, ils se cachèrent ne voulant pas se faire capturer par les humains, cette race barbare et cruelle qui leur avait ton dit capturait les nymphes et les forçait à s'unirent.

§§§ 

Trowa et Heero venaient de participé à une bataille sanglante qui les avait opposés aux armés du tyran Wufei. Ils avaient effectué un vrai massacre et ils étaient recouverts de sang, ils n'aspiraient désormais qu'à un peu de paix et à se nettoyer de tout ce sang qui les recouvraient. Ils s'étaient éloigner du reste de leurs troupes après la bataille, ils ne supportaient pas les soldats assoiffés de sang qui ne se battait que pour le plaisir de tué et de verser le sang, eux se battait pour la paix, pour un idéale qu'ils ne verraient peut-être jamais. En ce moment ils se sentaient fatigué et ne savaient plus trop pour quelle raison ils se battaient, mais ils continuaient sûrement parce qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire d'autre. Toujours dans leurs  pensées, ils finirent par arriver près d'une cascade. La vue de l'eau fraîche et cristalline se jetant du haut des rochers, les firent sortirent de leur triste pensée et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de se laver sous la cascade. Il se débarrassèrent de leur armes qui leur semblaient maintenant si sanglante, puis de leur armure si lourde et enfin de leurs surcots et de leurs sous-vêtements si sale. Une fois entièrement nu ils allèrent sous la cascade pour se débarrasser de l'odeur de mort qui les imprégnait, du sang de leur adversaire qui les maculait et pour nettoyer leur blessure. Ils avaient beau être de grands guerriers, pour dire vrai les meilleurs de leur ordre, ils ne pouvaient ressortir d'une bataille sans blessures et au vue de la taille de la bataille et de la férocité de leur adversaire les plaies n'en était que plus profonde. Mais ce qu'il leur pesait le plus était la fatigue tant physique que morale. Ils continuèrent à se laver espérant que l'eau ferait peut-être partir la culpabilité d'avoir tué tant d'homme dont certains n'avaient peut-être agis que pour sauver leur famille que Wufei aurait fait prisonnier pour les convaincrent de se battre.

§§§

Duo avait réussit à persuader Quatre de rester pour les observer et il avait du être très convaincant.

-Mais Quatre puisque je te dis qu'ont ne craint rien caché comme nous le sommes et puis ont court plus vit qu'eux dans la forêt.

-Oui mais si quelqu'un l'apprenait ?

-Personne ne le saura à part nous deux, aller Quatrounet s'il te plaiiiiiiit. 

-Duo tu m'avais promis que tu arrêterais les chibi eyes avec moi.

-Quachouneeeettttt

-Et les miaulements aussi.

-Quatre mon copain n'a moooaaaaa.

-C'est bon tu as gagné *soupir*.

-Yatta, merci Quachou, merci, merci.

Duo avait sauté au cou de Quatre pour le remercier. Ils se cachèrent donc derrière un arbre et attendirent de voir les humains arrivés. Quand les soldats firent leur apparition, ils froncèrent le nez de dégoût, ils étaient sales, leurs armes dégoulinaient encore de sang et l'odeur qui  émanait d'eux manqua faire vomir les deux nymphes tellement elle était répugnante. Ils décidèrent quand même de rester un peu pour observer leur comportement. Ils furent surpris de les voir se dévêtir et jeté avec tant de répulsion leurs affaires, ils avaient l'air aussi dégoûté qu'eux. Quand ils les virent entrer sous l'eau de la cascade pour se laver, ils se dirent que les humains avaient de bonnes idées parfois, mais ils tressautèrent en voyant les blessures qui les recouvraient. L'eau sous eux avait pris une couleur rosée qui devenait de plus en plus rouge à mesure que le sang coulait. Lorsqu'ils relevèrent la tête pour les regarder, ils restèrent bouche bée. Il  ne s'attendait pas à ce que de simples êtres humains puissent être si beaux, surtout des être qui étaient connus pour leur barbarie.

§§§

Le regard de Duo fut attiré par le plus petit des soldats, il devait avoir sa taille et son age ce qui le surpris, il ajusta sa vision pour qu'elle fut plus acérée. Il vit en premier les yeux de celui-ci, d'un cobalt inégalé, ses cheveux mouillé qui lui donnaient un air boudeur irrésistible, puis sa bouche si fine qui semblait quémander un baiser à chaque instant. Il remarqua qu'il était imberbe, tous les nymphes étaient imberbes, mais il avait entendu dire que les humains avaient souvent des barbes surtout les guerriers les plus dangereux et il semblait à Duo que par ses armes, cet homme en était obligatoirement un. Ensuite il passa au reste du corps et malgré les blessures qui le recouvrait, Duo ne put que tomber en admiration devant ce corps si parfait lui semblait-il, ce torse lui paraissait bâti pour qu'on s'y repose, ses mains donnaient l'impression d'une telle douceur que l'on avait envie qu'elles vous touchent, et il était bien pourvu sous d'autre coté. Il restait en admiration devant ce corps si parfait.

§§§

Quatre fut tout de suite sous le charme du plus grand. Il avait l'air plus âgé que lui et il était plus grand, il adapta sa vision pour une observation plus poussée. La mèche du soldat s'était coller à une partit de son visage à cause de l'eau lui en cachant une moitié et le rendant mystérieux aux yeux de Quatre. La partit visible du visage montrait un œil si vert que les émeraude semblait fade à coté, les traits fins de son visage lui donnait un air majestueux presque royal et un calme exceptionnel semblait découler de lui, tellement de calme que Quatre en oublia l'inquiétude qu'il avait de faire quelque chose d'interdis. Il fut lui aussi surpris que le soldat soit imberbe. Quand sa vision passa sur le torse et les mains du soldat il eut envie de se blottir contre lui et que les mains de l'humain se referment autour de lui, il lui semblait qu'il se sentirait protégé dans ses bras et que plus rien ne pourrait l'atteindre. Il continua à observer l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

§§§

Heero et Trowa étaient trop épuisé pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient épiés. Ils décidèrent de se reposer avant de rentrer chez eux, personne ne les chercherait et leur roi savait bien qu'ils partaient souvent seule dans la forêt mais qu'ils revenaient toujours, ils avaient besoins de tranquillité après une bataille avaient-ils expliqué au roi. 

Une fois nettoyer, ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe près du lac sous la cascade, ils ne prirent pas la peine de s'habiller, ils étaient en été et le soleil brillait dans le ciel sans nuage de plus leur vêtement les dégoûtait. Ils s'allongèrent donc, nu dans l'herbe fraîche et s'endormir. Ils espéraient qu'ils s'endormiraient pour toujours, leur fatigue étant trop importante, ils étaient jeunes mais avaient déjà tué trop de monde à leur goût. Ils s'endormirent, l'un à coté de l'autre, le visage serein pour la première fois depuis des années. 

§§§

Duo et Quatre s'approchèrent de concert quand les deux humains furent endormis. Ils se regardèrent avec tristesse.

-On n'aurait pas du resté Duo.

-Tu as raisons Quatre, mais on ne pouvait pas savoir.

-Non c'est vrai.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que se soit eux !

Quatre hocha la tête, Duo était en train de pleurer et lui aussi. Ils s'assirent ensemble sur l'herbe et pleurèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il est dit que chaque nymphe à son lien, il peut en avoir plusieurs mais quand il en rencontrera un il ne l'oubliera plus et ne pourra s'unir à aucun autre avec bonheur. Duo et Quatre avait rencontré les leurs tous les deux, mais même si leur parent pouvaient accepter les humains, contre le serment de n'attaquer aucun des leur, eux ne seront jamais accepter par les humains. Chez les nymphes le sexe importe peu pour le l'union, mais chez les humains c'était différent, cela était jugé contre nature si ça n'était pas une union homme-femme, a plus grandes raisons avec des nymphes, et il risquerait de ne pas se faire respecter et d'attirer la jalousie, et plus tard certain tenteront des actes peu recommandables envers eux. De plus, rien n'indiquait qu'eux  aussi les aimerait, entre nymphes c'était sur mais pas avec les humains. Ils avaient peur car ils ne pourraient vivre que dans le malheur sans leur lien. Pour se consoler, ils allèrent chercher des habits propres pour les habillés et ce qu'il fallait pour les soigner. Quand ils revinrent avec les plus beaux costumes qu'ils aient put trouver, les guerriers étaient toujours endormis et ils avaient toujours le visage serein. En les habillant, les nymphes se remirent à pleurer, des larmes silencieuses, de tristesse, de désespoir et de peur. Puis ils les soignèrent lavant et pansant leur blessure. Quand ils les eurent habillés et bandé, ils s'arrêtèrent de pleurer, ayant déjà fait couler toutes leurs larmes. Ils remarquèrent alors que les humains ne bougeaient presque plus et que leurs poitrines se soulevaient de moins en moins souvent. Ils s'inquiétèrent, ils ne voulaient pas qu'ils meurent, ils reviendraient peut-être s'ils vivaient, mais s'ils mouraient s'en était fini d'eux aussi car ils ne pourraient survivre à la perte de leur lien. Pour tenter de les réveillé Duo et Quatre embrassèrent leurs deux liens respectifs, d'un chaste baiser rempli de douceur, de tendresse et d'amour. Les deux guerriers ouvrirent leurs yeux en même temps, les nymphes prirent peur et par réflexe s'enfuirent dans les bois et sans se retourner rentrèrent chez eux en courant. Une fois de retour dans leur village il se dirigèrent vers leur arbre-maisons respectif pour y dormir, personne ne trouverait rien à y redire, les nymphes dormaient quand ils étaient fatigués, mangeait quand ils avaient faim et ne se préoccupait pas de l'emplacement du soleil ou de la lune. Leur parent se rendirent compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais ne dire rien, si leur enfant voulait parler, il ferait, mais ils n'avaient pas à les obligés.

§§§

Heero dormait serein espérant ne plus jamais se réveiller, quand une sensation de douceur sur ses lèvres le tira de son sommeil. Il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux voulant profiter encore un peu de cet amour qu'il ressentait à travers se baiser. Quand il se rendit compte de ses pensées, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et tomba sur deux améthystes brillantes entourées de rouge. Les lèvres le quittèrent quelque seconde plus tard à sa grande déception. Il se releva a tant pour voir le nymphe reculé et finalement se retourné pour courir vers les bois. Il avait remarqué qu'il s'agissait d'un homme mais cela ne le dérangea pas qu'un male l'eut embrassé quelque seconde plus tôt. Il continua à regarder vers l'endroit ou le nymphe avait fuit.

§§§

Trowa dormait paisible ne songeant pas à se réveiller, quand une impression de confiance absolue lui parvint. Elle venait des lèvres qui c'était posées sur les siennes. Il profita quelque peu de cette sensation puis ouvrit les yeux pour savoir d'où elle provenait. Il rencontra deux mers bleu azur sur fond rouge. Les prunelles d'azur s'enfuir de sa vision, il s'assit assez vite pour voir le nymphe reculer de quelque pas puis se retourner et s'enfuir suivit de près par un autre. Il ne s'inquiéta pas du fait que se fut un male qui l'eut embrassé, mais fixa l'endroit ou s'était enfuit les nymphes.

§§§

Quand quelques minutes furent passées l'un d'eux pris la parole.

-Etait-ce un rêve Trowa ?

-Non je ne crois pas, ou alors nous rêvons tous les deux.

-Pourquoi ont-ils pleurer à ton avis.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Il va falloir rentrer.

-Oui.

-On reviendra.

-Oui.

-Et on s'endormira.

-Oui

Ils avaient tous les deux trouvé leurs raisons de vivre encore un jour de plus, ils se levèrent dans l'intention de s'habiller de leur frusque, quand ils comprirent que les nymphes avaient pris soin d'eux, les avait pansés mieux qu'aucuns de leurs médecins sans fer rouge, ni alcool et que désormais une odeur fraîche et reposante s'échappait de leur plaies. Ils remarquèrent aussi qu'on les avait habillés, n'ont pas de leur vêtement sale et pleins de sang, mais de vêtement magnifique fait d'une matière inconnue dont le toucher était doues et glissait sur leur peau, elle captait la lumière du soleil et brillait de mille feux, ils avaient déjà vu leur roi mettre de tel vêtement les jours de fête, cela s'appelait la soie et c'était léger comme une plume. 

-Nous ne pouvons pas rentrer avec de telle vêtement.

-Non.

-On va devoir remettre les autres.

-Oui.

-On laisse ceux-la ici ?

 -Ça vaut mieux.

Ils enlevèrent donc à regret leurs habits de roi et remirent leur armure imprégnée de sang et de poussière. Ils se dirigèrent vers le château de leur roi, sans parler, il n'y avait pas besoin de discours entre eux ils se ressemblaient trop, un regard, un geste et ils se comprenaient. De retour au château on leur annonça qu'il y aurait désormais des combats tous les jours contre les troupes du seigneur Wufei, ils se regardèrent et décidèrent qu'après chaque bataille ils iraient près de la cascade pour trouver leurs raisons de vivre.

§§§

La bataille venait de se terminer avec toujours autant de mort, de mourant et de blessé. Trowa et Heero se dirigèrent vers la cascade. Ils se déshabillèrent comme la dernière fois, ils se lavèrent comme la dernière fois et comme la dernière fois ils s'endormirent sur l'herbe.

§§§

Quatre et Duo était revenu eux aussi, ils avaient récupéré les vêtements et ils espéraient revoir les deux guerriers, quand ils arrivèrent, l'étau sur leur cœur se desserra. Eux aussi firent comme la dernière fois, ils les pansèrent, les habillèrent et les embrassèrent, puis les humains ouvrirent leurs yeux et ils s'enfuirent.

§§§

Quand Trowa et Heero se réveillèrent, ils virent de nouveau les nymphes s'enfuirent. Et de nouveau ils échangèrent leurs somptueux vêtements contre leur armure puis rentrèrent au château. 

Ce manège continua plusieurs semaine où Trowa et Heero ne pouvaient plus se passer de revoir leurs nymphes. Quatre et Duo non plus ne pouvait se passer de leur présence et revenait chaque jour, et chaque jour ils perdaient de leur joie de vivre car chaque séparation était plus dure.

Un jour pourtant, Trowa et Heero arrivèrent à la clairière blessée plus gravement que jamais. Trowa avait reçu une lance dans le flanc droit et une flèche dans la jambe gauche, Heero avait eut une mauvaise chute et une sale blessure se trouvait sur le coté droit de sa tête alors qu'une flèche lui avait traversé le flanc gauche mais n'était pas ressortit. Ils se déshabillèrent malgré la douleur et se lavèrent même si l'eau emporta la moitié de leur sang. Ils s'allongèrent finalement faisant confiance aux nymphes pour s'occuper d'eux et espérant que cette fois-ci ils resteraient.

§§§

Quand Duo et Quatre virent leurs liens arriver, ils manquèrent crier de stupeur, leurs blessures étaient grave et ils espéraient réussir à les soigner. Depuis peu leurs familles s'inquiétaient pour eux, ils dépérissaient de jours en jours, mais si elles avaient vu la pâleur de leur visage, elles les auraient suppliés de leur dire ce qui n'allait pas. Duo et Quatre faillirent s'évanouir en voyant tous le sang qui s'échappait de leur corps, le lac n'était plus simplement rosé mais rouge vif. Quand ils furent allongé et endormis, ils se précipitèrent vers eux et les soignèrent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Ils pleuraient comme toujours mais cette foi la panique se remarquait dans leur geste et ils eurent dut mal a ne pas tremblé lorsqu'il les soignèrent. Quand ils eurent finit ils avaient fait un miracle et les blessures ne demanderaient que quelques jours pour se refermé totalement, ils les avaient habillés aussi, mais ils ne voulaient plus partir, ils voulaient rester près de leur lien.

-Quatre je me fiche de ce que tu diras, je resterais avec lui quand il se réveillera.

-Moi non plus je ne veux plus partir.

-Dormons avec eux alors.

-Oui dormons.

Ils se glissèrent dans les bras de leur amour et s'endormir, tranquille. Ce furent les guerriers qui se réveillèrent les premiers, ils se demandèrent pourquoi ils n'avaient pas reçu leur baiser habituel mais une sensation de douce chaleur leur fit comprendre qu'il y avait mieux que le baiser. Ils ouvrirent les yeux et chacun d'eux vit sa raison de vivre allonger sur lui, la tête sur leur torse respectif, ils observèrent quelque instant leurs nymphes.

§§§

Heero regardait le nymphe avec attention, son visage avait des pommettes rondes qui lui donnait un air enfantin. Il comprit pourquoi il avait aimé les baisers quand il vit la bouche pulpeuse et les lèvres qui s'étirait en un sourire de bonheur. Il remarqua qu'il ne portait qu'un short et que sa peau était douce au touché, plus douce que tous ce qu'il connaissait. Ce qui l'attirait le plus chez le nymphe était ses longs cheveux qui s'étalait autour de lui le rendait encore plus féerique et il y passa sa main et le nymphe fit un bruit s'approchant du ronronnement. Il continua à l'observer un moment.

§§§

Trowa observa la chose blonde étaler sur lui. Son visage respirait l'innocence et son sourire le bien-être, il était plus petit que lui mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Le nymphe avait l'air d'être en parfaite confiance allonger sur lui et laissa même s'échapper un soupir d'aise lorsque Trowa passa une main d'en c'est cheveux blond. Trowa ne pensait pas qu'un simple petit nymphe pouvait avoir fait tenir un guerrier comme lui jusqu'à se jours rein que par de brèves apparition. Il le regarda un moment encore.

§§§

Heero et Trowa finirent par se regarder et décidèrent de réveiller les nymphes. Ils furent surpris de les voir trembler quand ils se réveillèrent totalement.

-Vous…vous… allez nous… cap…capturer ?

C'était le nymphe au cheveux longs qui avait parler, et la phrase qu'il dit surpris les guerriers.

-Pourquoi ferions-nous ça ? 

Les nymphes parurent stupéfait en entendant ces paroles, et se fut le blond qui répondis.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous faite d'habitude ?

-Les autres peut-être, mais pourquoi nous vous capturerions, alors que c'est grâce à vous que nous vivons encore.

Les nymphes furent une fois de plus étonné de cette réponse et ce fut de nouveau le brun qui répondis.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui vraiment, pourquoi croyez-vous que nous revenions chaque jour.

En entendant ça les nymphes se blottir dans les bras de leur guerrier, rassuré, à la plus grande joie de ses derniers. Ils restèrent enlacé quelques instant. Puis se détachèrent quand la nuit fut tombée. Se fut Trowa qui, étrangement, parla le premier.

-Cela serais plus simple si on s'appelait par nos nom, moi c'est Trowa Barton

-Moi c'est Quatre Winner

-Je m'apelle Heero Yui

-Et moi Duo Maxwell

-Trowa nous n'allons pas pouvoirs rentrés à la caserne les portes seront fermées à cette heure.

-Exacte.

-Vous n'avez qu'à venir chez nous, Duo avait le sourir le plus radieux depuis des semaines.

-Oui c'est vrai, si vous accepter de prêter serment de ne pas vous attaqué à nous, ils vous accepteront.

-Ça me va.

-D'accord.

Ils partirent tous les quatre vers le village des nymphes. En arrivant, Les guerriers furent émerveillés devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux, toutes les fleurs de nuit étaient ouvertes et faisait resplendir de blancheur la ville, des luciole éclairait chaque endroit, elle n'était pas enfermé loin de là, elle allait librement. Les maisons étaient des arbres morts creusées de l'intérieur, et l'allé était bordé de petite fleur qui était fermé pour l'heure mais qui s'ouvrirait dès les premiers rayons du soleil. Dans le village des enfants jouait et des passants regardaient les couples avec curiosité mais ne dirent rien et continuèrent leurs chemins. Quand ils furent arrivés chez eux les parents de Quatre et de Duo furent heureux d'accueillirent les liens, une fois qu'ils eurent prêté serment. Duo et Heero, Trowa et Quatre dormirent ensemble dans leurs maisons respectives. Quand le soleil se leva, Trowa et Heero durent avec regret quitté leurs amants pour aller combattre. Duo et Quatre les attendirent près de la cascade. Et le soir venu, les aidèrent à rentrer vers leurs nouveaux foyers.

Les guerriers avaient été acceptés sans problème par les nymphes, qui ne songeait qu'a la paix. 

§§§

Une semaine plus tard Duo et Quatre les attendait toujours près de la cascade, ils s'étaient unis selon les coutumes nymphes mais rien ni changeait. Et quand les guerriers revinrent, ils se précipitèrent pour les aidée à marcher.

-Mais contre qui vous battez-vous ?

-Contre un tyran qui veut s'imposez sur tout le continent.

-Mais il doit bien avoir un nom ce tyrans.

-Oui Wufei, Chang Wufei.

A ce nom les nymphes pâlirent mortellement.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non c'est juste l'inquiétude, ça va passez.

Les nymphes se regardèrent et prirent une décision, ils n'avaient pas besoins de parler pour ça.

§§§

Le lendemain matins quand les guerriers durent aller se préparer au combat au château, les nymphes insistèrent pour les suivre et être présenté au roi tant et si biens que Heeros et Trowa acceptèrent. Ils ne comprenaient pas leur réaction mais s'il le voulait tellement, et puis il était temps qu'ils s'affichent chez comme ils l'avaient fait chez les nymphes. Pour l'occasion Duo avait mis une chemise et aucuns des deux nymphes n'avaient de fleurs sur lui. 

Arrivé au château les gens se retournaient pour les voir passé faisant des grimaces dégoûtés devant ce couple qui selon eux n'était pas naturel. En passant devant les gardes, les éclats de rires fusèrent à cause de la féminité des deux nymphes qui était pourtant des males. Arrivé devant le roi, Trowa présenta Quatre et Heero fit de même pour Duo. Quatre pris la parole juste après les présentations ce qui surpris les deux guerriers.

-Votre majesté nous devions absolument vous parler.

-Pourquoi t'écouterais-je, blondinet ?

-Parce que nous devons vous parler de Wufei.

-Intéressant, je vous écoute.

Quatre prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit. 

-Voilà, tout d'abord Wufei n'est pas humain, c'est un nymphe qui a mal tourné…

-Tiens, je croyais que les nymphes étaient irréprochables ?

-Pas quand il oublie leur principe, et vous ne pourrez le battre quand le tuant directement.

-J'ai déjà envoyé des hommes pour cela.

-Oui, mais aucun humain ne peut le battre.

-Donc, d'après cheveux longs et blondinet je dois le tuer mais je ne le peut pas que dois-je faire alors ? Et pourquoi m'aidez-vous puisque vous n'aimez pas les combats ?

-Nous n'aimons pas les combat c'est vrai mais nous aimons encore moins que l'un des notre utilise des gens pour conquérir tout un continent.

-Et quelle est la solution ?

-Seul des nymphes peuvent le tuer.

Duo avait dit ça d'une petite voix et le roi partit d'un grand éclat de rire, suivit par tous les soldats qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Trowa et Heero regardaient leur moitié avec des yeux ronds. Le roi se calma et demanda le silence dans la salle.

-Je crois me rappeler que les nymphes ne savent pas se battre.

-C'est faux, nous préférons seulement la paix aux combats.

-Vous voulez me faire croire que vous savez combattre ?

-C'est exacte.

-Hein ! Je ne vous crois pas.

Quatre et Duo se détachèrent de leur amant et avancèrent d'un pas, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

-Donnez-nous une arme et nous vous montrerons.

-Très bien choisissez votre arme et vous combattrez, toi le blondinet, Graak et toi le cheveux long, Nodark.

Trowa et Heero n'avaient toujours pas dit un mot, ils étaient tétanisés. Des soldats les firent se reculer pour que les nymphes puissent combattre. Tout le monde connaissait Graak et Nodark le premier était le plus sanguinaire des guerriers et le second le plus cruel, techniquement Duo et Quatre n'avait aucune chance de les vaincrent, mais personne ne les empêcha d'essayer, de plus personne n'avaient jamais vu combattre les nymphes, même Trowa et Heero les laissèrent faire. Duo se dirigea droit vers une faux couleur noir, fit quelque passe avec et se tourna vers Nordak un sourire carnassier aux lèvre. Quatre lui se dirigea vers deux cimeterres qui ne devait être là que pour prouver que toutes les armes étaient présentes. Il jongla un instant avec elles puis se présenta devant Graak, les yeux dure comme l'acier. Le combats débuta et, en quelques secondes, Duo avait étalé son adversaire et lui avait mis la lame sur la gorge. Quatre, lui, avait étendu son adversaire après quelque passe vite faite et avait placer un cimeterre sur sa gorge aussi. Plus personne ne riait dans la salle, le combat avait été trop rapide pour quiconque puisse le voir se dérouler mais une chose était sur les deux adversaires était tous les deux étalé par terre. 

-Alors vous nous croyez maintenant.

-Oui et je comprends mieux pourquoi personne ne peut tuer Chang Wufei.

-Oui et c'est pour ça que nous partirons pour son royaume dès aujourd'hui.

-Bonne chance alors.

-Merci.

Les nymphes avaient retrouvé leur attitude normale et se précipitèrent vers leur amant. Ensemble, ils partirent dans un coin tranquille.

-Il n'est pas questions que vous y allier sans nous.

-On n'en avait pas l'intention.

-On voulait que vous nous accompagniez jusqu'à Wufei.

-Donc il n'y a pas de problème.

-Non, Hee-chan, aucun.

-J'ai quand même une question 

-Oui Trochou ?

-Pourquoi vous laissez-vous capturez au lieu de vous battre ?

-Parce que nous préférons mourir que de tuez quelqu'un.

-Oui mais la, vous allez tuer quelqu'un, l'un des votre de plus.

-Wufei n'est plus des notre c'est un renégat et nous devons le tuez pour qu'il ne fassent plus de mal.

-Comme vous voulez, nous serons à vos coté quoi qu'il arrive.

Les nymphes se blottirent dans les bras des guerriers pour trouver du réconfort, puis ils se mirent à pleurer pour ce qu'ils auront à faire bientôt. Les guerriers les bercèrent habituer depuis peu à consoler leurs compagnons. Duo et Quatre séchèrent leurs larmes.

-Il faut y aller, non ?

-Alors en route.

Ils partirent pour le pays voisin, et pendant que les soldats combattaient, eux galopait vers le château. Les guerriers discutèrent un peu pendant que les nymphes dormaient se reposant sur leur torse.

-Je n'imaginais pas qu'ils étaient si fort Trowa.

-Moi non plus et s'il ne cherchait pas la paix, nous serions probablement tous sous leur coupe.

-Oui mais voilà, eux ils cherchent cette paix que nous avons tant de mal à trouvé nous les humains.

-Oui, eux ils sont près à se sacrifier plutôt que de combattre.

-Que se passera-t-il s'ils meurent durant leur combat ?

-Ils ne mourront pas j'en suis sur.

-Je l'espère aussi, eux avaient peur qu'on ne les capture alors que se fut le contraire, nous avons tous les deux étés capturés par ces êtres magnifiques sans qu'ils ne nous est tendu piège.

-Il y a eut un piège Heero, celui de l'amour, et nous sommes tombés dedans sans le savoir.

-Oui mais quel beau piège, si c'était à refaire, je tomberais de nouveaux.

-Moi aussi.

Ils continuèrent à chevaucher en silence jusqu'à ce que le château fut en vue. Ils réveillèrent leurs amants et continuèrent vers la forteresse. Ils restaient encore beaucoup d'homme sur les remparts, mais Heero et Trowa arrangèrent cela et créèrent un passage par lequel ils arrivèrent devant le tyran. Les guerriers se débarrassèrent des quelques soldats qu'il y avait dans la salle puis reculèrent pour laisser à Quatre et Duo le soin de combattre le nymphe démoniaque. Celui-ci se leva, il n'était pas très grand, il était même plus petit que Trowa mais il irradiait une aura à vous couper le souffle, elle était noir et sentait la mort. Il avait deux yeux d'onyx et ses cheveux noirs coupés au carré lui encadrait le visage d'un air sévère. Il aurait put être beau sans cette aura noire et ce cœur trop sombre qui gâchait tout.

-Alors voilà ceux que l'on m'a envoyé, deux pauvres nymphes qui ne savent même pas ce qu'ils font ici.

-De nous, tous c'est toi le plus pauvre Wufei.

-Tiens, tiens, ces yeux violet, ces longs cheveux, cette faux, ne serait-ce pas Duo celui à qui j'ai tué son frère, Solo, c'est bien ça ?

-Tu vas le payer et pour toi mon nom sera Shinigami.

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur petit Shinigami ? Tu ne peux rien, seul contre moi.

-Il n'est pas seul, je suis là aussi.

-Je pari que tu es Quatre, la soit disant innocence des nymphes personnifiés. 

-Qu'importe qui je suis, tu vas mourir.

-Et bien allez-y, venez, je vous attends, mais qu'on se mette bien d'accord, c'est vous les pauvre petit perdus, pas moi.

Débuta alors une joute autant verbale que physique, et pendant que les coups pleuvaient les langues se déliaient.

-C'est bien toi le plus pauvre, regarde-toi, tu n'as qui te rendent heureux, tu en veux plus toujours plus, voilà pourquoi tu n'as jamais trouvé de lien, voilà pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé à commandé une armée d'humains pour conquérir, tu n'es rien Wufei tu m'entend, rien, sinon une coquille vide qui essaye de se remplir grâce à la peur des autres.

Duo frappa avec violence sur l'épée de wufei, dont la mains droite se brisa.

-Moi rien, mais je suis tout, et je le serai encore plus quand vous ne serez plus de ce monde. Shinigami, peuh, Shinigami est imposant et est l'incarnation du pouvoir et n'ont un pauvre gamin à qui on a enlevé son frère et qui depuis passe son temps à le pleuré, tu n'es qu'un crétin Shinigami, un idiot qui a perdu sa place dans son village et ton ami n'est pas mieux à toujours rechercher la protection des autres.

Wufei frappa taillada le flanc gauche de Duo.

-Ce n'est pas parce que l'on recherche la protection que l'on ai forcément moins fort. Il existe différente force et toi tu ne vois que la force physique, tu n'as jamais considéré la force morale comme quelque chose de valable. Et quand je recherche la protection c'est contre les agressions morales et non physique comme tu tends à le penser. As-tu jamais écouté ton cœur ? Pourquoi crois-tu que tu ne t'es pas unis ? Pourquoi crois-tu que tu n'es pas trouvé de lien ? C'est parce que tu n'as jamais écouté ton cœur seulement ton poing et cela causera ta perte.

Quatre lança une de ses cimeterres sur le deuxième bras de Wufei, mais Wufei eut le temps de lui blessé la jambe gauche.

-Regardez-vous à parler de chose dont vous ne savez rien, vous croyez que la vie est belle si on écoute son cœur ? Détrompez-vous, l'écoutez mène à la perte c'est de lui que viennent toutes nos faiblesses alors que ses de nos poings que viens notre force.

Il se jeta sur Quatre mais un cimeterre et une faux l'embrochèrent en même. Il ne put prononcer un mot de plus, son sang s'écoulant de sa bouche. Duo et Quatre retirèrent leurs armes et tombèrent à genoux alors que le corps de Wufei s'écrasait à coter deux. Ils ne se sentaient pas bien, ils avaient du tué et ils ne se sentaient pas bien du tout maintenant. Heero et Trowa vinrent près d'eux et les soulevèrent, ils savaient ce qui se passait après le premier meurtre. Duo et Quatre finirent par vomir touts ce qu'ils avaient dans l'estomac. 

§§§

Heero mis une de ses mains fraîches sur le front de duo et retint ses cheveux de l'autre, quand Duo eut finit, il le prit dans ses bras un entama un lent mouvement d'avant en arrière pour qu'il se calme, mais Duo éclat en sanglot et cela semblait ne jamais vouloirs s'arrêter. Heero continua le mouvement, les sanglots se calmèrent et finalement Duo s'endormit. Heero Déchira un morceau de sa chemise et banda le flanc meurtri de Duo.

§§§

Trowa retint Quatre pour qu'il ne tombe pas alors que celui-ci se vidait, son visage était aussi pale qu'un mort et une foi qu'il eut finit Quatre vint se blottir dans les bras de Trowa et pleura. Trowa le laissa faire, manifestant sa présence par ses bras autour de lui qui se resserrèrent. Quatre ne mis pas longtemps à s'endormir. Et Trowa en profita pour s'occuper de sa blessure.

Trowa et Heero allèrent au château annoncer la fin du tyran puis repartir, ne restant pas pour la fête donnée en leur honneur. Ils revinrent au village des nymphes, leurs compagnons dans les bras et ils racontèrent ce qui c'était passé. Personne n'en voulut à Duo ou à Quatre ou peut-être de ne pas les avoir prévenu, mais il ne pouvait leur en vouloirs d'avoirs tenter de tuer le mal à la racine et d'avoir arrêter une guerre. Heero et Trowa décidèrent de rester vivre chez les nymphes même s'ils pouvaient, s'ils le voulaient vivre chez eux avec leurs compagnons. Ils préféraient vivre chez les nymphes ou ils vécurent en paix, une paix qu'il avait enfin après tant d'années d'espérance. Personne ne sait combien de temps ils vécurent, peut-être vivent-ils encore et qu'après des années de paix ils sont retournés sur un monde qui avait besoins d'aides un monde en guerre où le sabre est remplacé par la machine, et peut-être que Wufei s'est réincarné et qu'il a compris son erreur puis qu'il c'est joint a eux pour arrêter la guerre.

Il est 4h35 du matin et je viens de finir ma fic et maintenant, VEUX PIONCER 

Un petit message s'il vous plait. ^^


End file.
